1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module package, and more particularly, to a camera module package in which a process of bonding a housing and a board together is performed at the same time as a process of electrically connecting an image sensor and the board to simplify an assembly process and enhance productivity, and which is fundamentally free from contamination of an external contact terminal caused by an overflowing bonding material when the board and the housing are bonded together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, of late, a mobile telecommunication terminal such as a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable personal computer (PC) has commonly performed transmission of not only text or voice data but also image data.
To enable image data transmission or image chatting in line with such a trend, recently a camera module package has been basically installed in the mobile telecommunication terminal.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional camera module package, in which A is a chip on board (COB) type and B is a chip on film (COF) type. As shown in FIG. 1A, the COB type camera module package includes a lens barrel having a lens 11 disposed in an inner space thereof, and a housing 120 having a female screw formed on an inner circumferential surface thereof to be threaded with a male screw formed on an outer surface of the lens barrel 10 so as to be engaged with the lens barrel 10.
A retainer 13 having a lens hole 13a of a predetermined size formed therein is assembled to the lens barrel 10 to fix the lens 11 in position. Also, an infra-red (IR) filter 25 is disposed in the housing 20.
A board 40 having an image sensor 30 wire-bonded thereon by a plurality of wires is assembled to a bottom of the housing 20.
However, in this conventional camera module package 1a, the image sensor 30 and the board 40 are connected together by wire bonding, thus requiring a sufficient space above the image sensor 30. This accordingly increases size of the package, thus hampering miniaturization. Also, this necessitates packaging on an individual basis to thereby undermine productivity and raise manufacturing costs.
Moreover, the housing 20 and the board 40 are bonded together by a bonding material such as epoxy. Here, the bonding material flowing over an outer edge of the board 40 contaminates an external contact terminal 43 formed on the outer edge of the board 40. This accordingly causes contact points between the external contact terminal and the socket to be in poor contact with each other, thereby increasing a defect ratio and degrading reliability.
Also, as shown in FIG. 1B, in the COF type camera module package 1b, a lens barrel 10′ having a lens embedded therein is screw-fastened to an inner surface of a housing 20′. A flexible board 40′ having an image sensor 30′ flip chip bonded thereon by bumps 35′ is assembled to a bottom of the housing 20′ having an IR filter 25′ disposed therein. An epoxy 45′ is filled in an outer edge of the image sensor 30′.
However, in this conventional camera module package 1b, the plurality of bumps 35′ should be provided to flip-chip bond the image sensor onto the board 40. This causes particle defects during a process or impairs an imaging area of the image sensor 30′.
Moreover, a conductive film, i.e., anisotropic conductive film (ACF) (not shown) is adhered on the board 40′ having an opening corresponding to the imaging area of the image sensor 30′. Then, the bumps 35′ are formed on a top of the image sensor 30′ to be in corresponding contact with pads (not shown) of the board. Thermal compression, when performed subsequently, may entail infiltration of foreign materials and contact defects. Besides, a considerable time is required to cure the conductive film, thus degrading productivity.
Also, when the bottom of the housing is bonded to the board by a bonding material, the bonding material overflows outward. This causes the external connecting terminal 43 formed on the outer edge of the board to be contaminated by the overflowing bonding material and in poor contact with other members. This has mainly led to deterioration of product reliability.